


Pow!

by Wolfie7877



Series: Oneshots (of anything you and I can think of) [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bubble shield, Crime Fighting, Dark, Dark Magic, Dog - Freeform, Fights, Fire, Fire Magic, Fire Powers, Firebending & Firebenders, Gay Robots, Happy Ending, Magic, Mutant Powers, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Superpowers, Swearing, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Weapons, force shield, hehe, hurray, is a big metal psychically controlled creature technically a robot?, psychic robot, spoiler alert they win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: The people of instagram have spoken. Here is a super power au kinda with the sanders-sides ☺️





	Pow!

 (sorry i dont have a drawing to acompany this 😅, im sure you can find some fanart of something like this if you give a search tho 😊)

 

 

 

 

"I'm just saying," Roman huffed defensively. "If you just tone it down a couple notches, I'd be getting much more productivity." Logan leveled him with a blunt stare, clearly fed up with Princey and his eccentrics. Roman only puffed his chest out further as they walked along, Virgil following awkwardly behind.

"Funny." Logan replied, ironically unamused. "I could say the same thing to you." Virgil rolled his eyes as he heard yet another Offended Prince Noise slip past the barrier of his headphones.

"Guys." He groaned. They both turned to him, wondering if he would have something helpful to contribute after being silent for so long.

"Shut up."

Logan rolled his eyes  _with_  Roman this time, already in the process of pretending nothing had been said, when he realized where they were. Princey and Virge noticed his change in demeanor. "Patton did say to meet him out here..." Logan trailed off, unwilling to admit he was doubting his memory. "I am correct?"

"Is that a question Logan?" Virgil teased, though his tone was plain.

"He did." Roman confirmed, undermining Virgil's playfulness. "Yet..." He stared at the almost barren dream space, a few smudges of pitch blackness were all that was there against the gray back drop. "It's so dull, and grey... and plain-"

"We see it Princess." Virgil grunted.

Logan voiced himself over Roman's petty whining (something along the lines of: "I am a man who is manly"), targeting the only thing that could be seen. A blanket threw over a large figure, and a brown and dusty shed with a crooked and unhinged door. "There's no one here." He said certainly, staring directly into the shed where the door was ajar.

"Then let's go." Virgil insisted, slipping his headphones around his neck. The volume loud enough to be able to hear Brendon Urie's  _Death of a Bachelor_ , though very faintly. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this place."

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Roman complained. He drew his sword. "Where's your sense of adventure?" He smirked.

"I, too, believe we should investigate." Logan stated, looking ahead with curiosity, and thinking about where he had left his Sherlock costume last. Underneath his bed, he assumes.

"Patton wouldn't do this." Virgil reminds them desperately, despite knowing that it wouldn't be reasonable to leave the scene without knowing who had done it. His bad feelings prevailed. "Let's get out of here."

"You know I can't do that Virgil." Logan responded. "If Patton didn't organize this-"

"-then who did?" Roman finished.

Virgil shivered. Every alarm he had was going off. His stomach clenched. " _Guys-_ " His voice rumbled. He stopped himself.

"Calm down, Virgil." Roman froze. That wasn't him. He had thought it, the words were on their way to the tip of his tongue, but he hadn't been the one to say it. He turned to Logan, a hopeful look on his face. But Logan scowled.

"Deceit..." He sighed. "Why had it not come to me sooner?" Both he and Roman glared (now that the Prince had caught up) at the man leaning against the shed, too cocky for his own good.

"You tell me." The man smirked. He gaze returned to his fellow darkly dressed trait. "How are you, Virgil?" He asked, smiling so intensely he might've been close to laughing. It was the farthest thing from comforting.

" _I'm fine_." Virge growled, more confident now that he could put a face to the nausea he was feeling.

"Of course! That echo of yours proves it!" Deceit chuckled finally, referring to the demonic emphasis on Anxiety's voice.

Virgil ignored his remark. " _Where is Patton?_ " He demanded through clamped teeth, tightening his fists under his sleeves.

Deceit grinned with a glowing, mischievous eye. "What?" He asked, feigning innocence. "I'm right here." He lied, shifting his appearance into none other than their missing morale.

Virgil growled, darkness started seeping from him, though he did fight it. Roman was starting to get a bit  _heated_  as well. "Don't play tricks!" He called valiantly, his sword glowing hot.

"Yes." Logan agreed, tilting his glasses. They glinted a confident, supernatural green. "That would be unwise." He seemed strangely sure of himself, considering he was supposed to be the level-headed one of the group.

Deceit hummed, gazing at his gloved fingers with faux boredom, his glowing eye made the others uneasy. "I thought you might say that."

"Deceit!" A sudden shriek ringed out, startlingly everyone (including Deceit, and especially Virgil). Patton stood there, just recovering from summoning himself to the scene, sweat lined his brow. "Oh." Patton muttered bashfully. "I am late."

" _Too late_." Deceit cued, yanking the cloth off the (now apparent) back of the metal creature that had been obscured. "Attack, my wonderful offspring!" He ordered, taking control of the robotic beast with a neon, magic glow.

"No!" Patton yelped throwing himself in front of the others, a blue bubble formed around them and the machine hit the front of it, confirming that the barrier was (though Logan couldn't explain it if he tried) solid. Patton trembled alongside the shield, his limbs wobbling desperately to keep the bubble in place.

"Aw, come on! I had that!" Roman whined, somehow slouching and lowering his sword with a certain flamboyance.

"You most certainly did  _not_  have that!" Logan squawked.

" ** _Drop it._** " Virgil barked and Patton flinched at the sound, turning to see how clearly  _stressed_  and  _ready to use Deceit as an outlet_  he was. " ** _The shield._** " He clarified, though he wasn't being too specific. This was definitely not the time to squabble, but it was just as important not to be reckless.

"I won't allow that to-" Logan shuddered, the barrier and Patton joined him simultaneously as another blow was given. "to-" He attempted to finish, but shook again and the others began to speculate it wasn't the force being applied from the outside, worrying looks on their faces. "So that's how he's doing it..." Logan murmured to himself after a moment.

"Do what?!" Roman cried, flailing his sword dangerously, just as impatient for answers as (but a tad bit more demanding than) the others.

" ** _Just drop the shield..._** " Virgil insisted quietly. Or more accurately: as quietly as he could be with that booming, anxious voice of his.

"He's manipulating the creature himself." Logan replied dreadfully. "He's a psychic."

" ** _Shit._** "

Another blow hit the bubble before Patton could reprimand Virgil's language.

"What does that mean?!" Roman screeched frantically, sheathing his sword now that it had cooled down. Thank goodness.

" ** _It means you can't touch him, Princey. You're all brawn._** "

"Precisely." Logan grit out painfully, before Roman could decide if what was said prior was a compliment or an insult. "I can feel him clawing at my cranium." He grunted, lurching forward dizzily. 

Roman tutted. "Gross."

" ** _Don't be-_** " Virgil was cut off by Patton tumbling lopsidedly into his arms, clearly straining himself though he tried hard to stand on his own. But his efforts to conceal his discomfort were unconvincing. Virgil panicked internally. " ** _We don't have time for this!_** "

"Right." Logan winced. "I'll have to distract him. Roman. You must go for him, he'll be too busy battling with me and controlling his machine to notice you." Logan stood up tall despite himself, noticing he had been hunched weakly. "Hopefully." He sighed.

"Ha!" Princey put a hand at his hip. "You think I manifest hopes and dreams for the heck of it?" He asked rhetorically, smirking boldly.

" ** _God, let's hope not._** " Virgil grumbled, holding onto Patton protectively.

"We got this, kiddos(!)" Patton chirped hoarsely, his fatigue softening his joyful call. But that's all the encouragement they needed, just thinking about how much they meant to each other spurred them on to protect Thomas's mind as they knew it.

They had something Deceit didn't.

Their bubble barrier burst open, shards of the shield spraying in different directions only to disperse into thin air. Deceit's metal ally faced them head-on now. "Pop!" Deceit giggled dramatically. "I was starting to get a little-" Patton tugged harshly on Virgil's sleeve as Deceit readied to attack them. " _Impatient!_ " He snapped, glaring very intensely at the men before him. Magical neon wisps of light swirled around him as he stomped his foot into the ground, the gesture manipulating the beast in a violent thrash of metallic limbs and claws, missing Virgil by an inch.

" ** _Watch it!_** " Virgil spat, using the confined anger he had boiling in his veins for the past 10 minutes. But he refused to let go until Patton could stand on his own.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Deceit apologized bluntly, his expression blank with nothing but a furrowed brow. " _I didn't see you there._ " He lied, causing his eye to glow menacingly. The beast turned his head towards the two swiftly, and for a second Virgil swore his emotions were painted all over his face as he tightened his grip on Patton's hand and prepared to conjure some kind of cover for them both.

"Deceit!" Logan shouted, loud enough to make Roman wince from where he stood beside him, with his hand gripping his partly sheathed sword.

Deceit turned to look at him with a refined distaste, pausing his beasts actions for a moment long enough to let Patton and Virgil compose themselves. Logan stepped forward bravely, inhaling deeply before looking his foe straight (hehe) in the eyes. And for a moment everything is still, almost silent. The three onlooking traits themselves are frozen, too.

But for Logan, yellow eyes with slits for pupils stare at him from every direction as he wonders how Deceit has come to be such a powerful antagonist. With all the confusion animating the area within and around them, you'd have thought it'd make Logan more susceptible to psychological invasion. Yet, with another deep inhale, Logan sharpened his stare and pierced the watching eyes of Deceit's hallucinations. Virgil watched Logan's eyes and posture radiate with intensity, and let go of Patton's hand, believing that it was a good a cue as Logan could manage.

" ** _Roman._** " He summoned gruffly, keeping his eyes on the Machine. " ** _You better be ready._** " He warned.

"I was born ready!" Roman purred, patting his comrades back as he passed. " _Give 'em hell_." He encouraged darkly.

Virgil smirked. " ** _Hey!_** " He barked threateningly, winding up his shoulders. Darkness itself oozed from his pores, his eyes completely eclipsed with it, finally allowing himself to release his true form. Deceit was too busy with Logan to hear his hollering. " ** _Asshole! I said 'Hey'!_** " He grunted ferociously, whipping his arm and extending his darkness forward. Black tendrils headed straight for the metal monster, splattering upon impact but somehow maintaining a bond to themselves and Virgil (even though he and the dark matter were no longer physically connected), constricting the robots limbs.

Deceit's form faltered, extending a blind hand out to deal with his creation. The creature whirred as it struggled with Virgil's constraints, " _Traitor!_ " Deceit yelled, but he was ignored.

" ** _Roman-_** " Virge started.

"Already on it!" Roman assured, sprinting past him with his sword held behind him, engulfed in flames.

"Patton!" Patton snapped to attention at the call of his name. It was Logan. "Put a stop to this!" He shouted encouragingly.

Patton placed his index and thumb past his lips as Roman lunged at Deceit's machine, Virgil released his dark magic before he passed out, taking a deep breathe as he took a knee. The sound of massacre rang through Deceit's head as Roman's sword tore through his machinery like butter at the hand of his glowing hot sword, he yelled as he struggled with maintaining two fights at once - both of which he was losing. Patton's whistle echoed through the seemingly endless space, and somewhere, fluffy ears stood up - alert and ready to attack.

"It's over, Deceit." Logan panted, holding his head with one hand and the other was supporting his hunched body on his knee - and even then, looking his most defeated, that determined look in his eye was courageously powerful.

Deceit didn't look much better. "Oh, yeah?" He shrieked, shaking with fatigue. The look in his eye was crazed but fueled by denial. "I'm still stand-" His sentence was emphasized by a yelp as he was dragged to the floor by a squadron of paws, belonging to a litter and a half of ferocious (and not at all adorable) puppies. Tackling machines. "Get." Deceit attempted to stand. "Off!" He hissed, and was met with a blade staring him between the eyes as he turned his head up.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Roman warned, his eyes shining dangerously with a deeply embedded flame. "Giveth up! Or confronteth thy doom!"

"Cool it, Princey." Virgil groaned, looking more exhausted than usual and his eye shadow more intense as he sluggishly joined the scene.

Logan joined afterwards with Patton, who skipped triumphantly despite being absolutely fatigued a couple minutes ago. "Please. Don't resist." Logan pleaded bluntly with no earnest in his voice.

"Plead the fifth!" Patton exclaimed, finger-gunning Deceit from the sidelines.

"That's not- No." Virgil cringed across from him, holding the bridge of his nose. Logan joined him with a deep breathe, muttering to himself to stay focused.

Deceit reluctantly raised his hands in surrender, a hallucination of a white flag appeared in his palm. "I don't surrender." He sneered, glaring up at them with a glowing eye.

——

  
_Meanwhile..._

Thomas groaned as he held his head between his arms.   
"What the frick are you guys doing in there?!"

 

— end —

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2k+ words long! I'm proud 😂  
> thanks for reading! uwu  
> ✌️


End file.
